I Remember the Diffy Family
by Hu Edith
Summary: Who said the Diffy family was forgotten? Rick Singh had to thank the man in person. And answer his old high school friend's question.


I thought the idea behind this was cool. They are probably not going to do any more shows or a movie to properly finish it so I wanted to do a future piece. Key notes. WIZRD was created by Rick Singh. Mentioned during "Phil Without a Future". Phil is the one who encouraged the group (Rick Singh one of them) taking the career placement test to revolt the ideas of it, although Pim stole his idea. Flashies are an add in of mine. Plugs into the large screen to view one's information and history of jobs and accomplishments. It's like a portfolio in today's times. Name is based off of Flash Drives.

**

* * *

**

I Remember the Diffy Family

* * *

A fairly tall Asian girl burst out of the room, angry tears running down her face. "The hell I'm not the right type! Singh knows I'd be good!" 

Lloyd Diffy nervously shifts in his chair. Singh was here? Even with better health these days, people that age should be retired. Not to mention the man in charge of the company was not needed for to see about a job position. Other people could do it for him. Why was he here in the first place? Oh yes. He wanted the job. And to impress Barb. He wanted to show her that he could be a proper man in her life. Granted, she hadn't said yes to the date yet. She'd get back to him with the answer! She would! And then he could rave about his job, show he could be stable.

"Stupid jackass," muttered a man talking to himself as he left the room. "I'm looking for a normal guy, one who knows what the average people want. The people don't know what they want. Look at hair spray. The company is made of extraodinary minds, not nitwits."

Lloyd Diffy jerked his head up. Normal guy? Perhaps he had a chance after all.

"Ss-si-si-si-sin-singh! That old cripe is intense! No wonder he made it so far. I wish I knew what he was looking for."

Taking the words to jolt him to activity, Lloyd Diffy double checked his Flashie to make sure it was the right one.

Another girl stormed out of the room without a word, not even a scarce minute or so after she entered. And then tripped over her own point red high heels, finally opening her mouth to screech about a broken nail.

Lloyd Diffy curiously glanced about the room, seeing well dressed young people around the waiting room for the main room. Many of the flashies they held were mostly violet, the largest Flashie type. A few of them were indigo which helped his bruised ego slightly. His was blue. The only blue. But at least he wasn't completely below them at a red Flashie. Those held the most least information. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet.

Another young girl exited the room, muttering something under her breath. "--losing his brilliant mind if he thinks I--" She continued past Lloyd Diffy and he could no longer hear the self rant of the girl.

A very young boy in the room snorted as he stood, clenching his TWO violet Flashies up. "I don't see why Singh wastes his time with people like you. I'm the one who is the prodigy."

However, a short time later proved that the young prodigy was not what Singh was looking for. Lloyd Diffy laughed nervously, itching around in his seat. Coming here was a mistake. That was THEE Brian Lee Hatanaka. If THEE Brain Lee Hatanaka couldn't get the job, what chances did that leave Lloyd with? This wasn't even a real major job. What was Singh doing there anyway?

A sudden poke startled Lloyd Diffy and he glanced up at the front desk worker. "Get in there. Singh doesn't have all day to waste."

"Of-of course!" Lloyd Diffy stuttered as he jerked up out of his seat, rushing to the door.

Then he realized what he was walking into as he reached the door. Wiping off the sweat on his forehead, he gulped and entered the room.

He couldn't help but stare. Stare right at the famous Rick Singh. Someone off to his side told him to get his Flashie plugged up so they could look at his information. "Of course!" He said again, hurriedly plugging it up to the wall. The large white screen flickered to life, showing the first screen of information of his past work. Lloyd Diffy's eyes went to Singh again who was scribbling something down on his notepad. Singh hadn't raised his eyes once to look up at Lloyd Diffy.

It doesn't mean anything, Lloyd told himself. Besides, it looked like Singh was drawing something. Perhaps the next great design.

"Introduce yourself," commanded an irritated person at the table. They kept glaring down the line at Singh, as if annoyed with something.

"Of course!" Lloyd found himself repeating. The irritated person smirked as if laughing at Lloyd's choice of repeated words. "Of course," he found himself nervously saying as if he couldn't fix his nerves. Which he couldn't. It's all for Barb. It's all for Barb. He repeated the words in his head, pumping himself up. It's all for Barb.

His mantra was jolted by Singh directing his blue gaze at him. The eyes widened slightly, going back from screen to Lloyd Diffy. His pen tapped on his notepad as his eyes furrowed in concentration. Then his eyes widened again.

"I'm an old man and this is tiring," he spoke crisply. "Get on with it."

Lloyd Diffy nodded, standing up straight as it seemed Singh deemed him worth of attention. Perhaps he was the normal guy they were looking for. "Of course," he said with his head raised proud. "As you see here, I do not have much to offer as the other interviewees in information or background. However, I can offer you much more in a department they cannot. I am a regular person, not just a suck up to the system. It is--"

"Hired," Singh interrupted.

"But Singh! He isn't even worthy of--"

Singh interrupted the shocked worker. "He's fresh. No one has weeded him thoroughly. He'll be able to test his ideas with us instead of using what is acceptable. No one has 'trained' him into this business. He's self taught and will try things we never thought of. Reminds me of when I first started up the company. All those other people and prodigy you others liked were trained as cutthroat jackassed suck ups. Lloyd Diffy is our new type of worker."

Overjoyed, Lloyd Diffy stuttered out an enthusiastic thanks.

Singh looked him over and his old skin cracked up into smile. "Just don't sing any old music within my hearing range. I had enough of it that one time in high school." He shook his head. "There is no need to thank me. Officially, I was supposed to be vacationing with my wife, but she understood I had to come here after what an old friend told me."

Singh stood up, walking around the table with the cracked smile, reaching a hand to Lloyd Diffy. Eyes still wide in shock, Lloyd Diffy reached out to grab the offered hand. A bright ringing noise interrupted the silence, but Singh ignored it to shake hands.

"Thank you," Singh said sincerely. "You and your family are the reason why I never gave up on my dream. I had to thank you personally for," he paused with wider grin, "having such a great family."

He released Lloyd Diffy's hand, laughing at the younger man's confused face. "I'm sure you'll understand when you are older and from twenty-first century."

He left the room, finally answering the source of ringing. "Hello Keely," he glanced up from the view screen to nod at a passing employee. "And before you ask again, yes."

"Really? I thought Phil was joking when he said his dad had a mullet! That was old even in our time, much less now! Oh! I'm forgetting the point of the call. Did you give him the job Rick?"

Singh cracked his smile again.

Leaving that as his answer, he hung up on the old high school friend.


End file.
